Alma Wade/Gallery
This article contains images and videos related to Alma Wade. ''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon'' Almaconcept.jpg|Concept art of Alma's adult form. Almadisc.jpg|A rare image of Alma from the PS3 jewel case. Fearalmaplant.jpg|Alma's fiery attack at the wastewater plant. Almafear2trailer.jpg|Alma walking through flames. Almaonladder.jpg|Alma appears behind the Point Man. Almaonceiling.jpg|Alma walking on the ceiling at ATC headquarters. Almaheadquarters.jpg|Alma in ATC's headquarters. 21090_screenshots_2014-01-10_00006.jpg|Alma in the elevator. Almafettelalice.jpg|Alma watching as Fettel kills her sister, Alice Wade. Harlandeath.jpg|Harlan being liquefied as Alma is released from the Vault. Alma15.jpg|A teenaged Alma reaches for her newborn son. 21090_screenshots_20160628215533_1.jpg|Alma on the balcony watching aftermath of the massacre. F.E.A.R. - Alma Wade (6).png F.E.A.R. - Alma Wade (5).png F.E.A.R. - Alma Wade (4).png F.E.A.R. - Alma Wade (3).png F.E.A.R. - Alma Wade (2).png F.E.A.R. - Alma Wade (1).png b6ebfa2a-426a-4d57-9e81-4d18ef6402b9.jpg|Alma as she appears in the TV 9db2b752-4776-4a72-947e-7691b9a854e2.jpg|Alma attempting to hug Point Man 36273eec-b2a5-4c44-a1ee-5fc16e38aeee.jpg 87603209-8c8c-41ef-aeb4-c9ba5e47f4f8.jpg|Alma scaring the Point Man and Hoilday ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Almaexplosion.jpg|Concept art of Alma being thrown from an exploding building. Almafear2.jpg|Official art for F.E.A.R. 2. Almaartwork.jpg|Artwork of Alma. Almaadultart.jpg|Official artwork of Alma's emaciated adult form. Almararef2.jpg|A rare official image of young Alma. Almapic.JPG|A deleted image of Alma in F.E.A.R. 2. Almahfacility.jpg|A deleted sequence of Alma in the Harbinger Facility. Almadraw.jpg|A deleted scene of Alma drawing in blood. Kalma.jpg|Alma stalking Keira Stokes in a cut sequence from F.E.A.R. 2. Auburnalma.jpg|Alma watching the destruction of Fairport. Deletedalma.jpg|A scene from the demo in which Alma approaches Becket. Almapool-1.jpg|Young Alma. Fear22009022217590612.jpg|Alma in the school. FEAR2 2009-07-25 20-30-52-78.jpg|Alma in the elevator. FEAR2 2009-08-03 00-01-06-43.jpg|Alma's tram attack. FEAR2 2009-08-03 00-01-39-81.jpg|Alma's last attack. 16450_screenshots_2013-11-06_00006.jpg|Young Alma appearing to Becket in Valkyrie Tower. 16450_screenshots_2013-03-08_00009.jpg|Alma, in her true form, in the amplifier on Still Island, with Aristide in the backround. 16450_screenshots_2013-06-26_00066.jpg|Alma, in her true form, leaning in to kiss Becket in the Telesthetic Amplifier. Screenshot_2019-01-16-21-59-14_kindlephoto-24184640.png|Alma raping Becket during in his hallucination. Screenshot_2019-01-16-21-59-50_kindlephoto-24226192.png|Ditto. Screenshot_2019-01-16-21-57-40_kindlephoto-24133939.png|Ditto. tumblr_lzdt98u6i61qi0slco1_1280.jpg|Alma pregnancy at the end of F.E.A.R. 2 after raping Becket. cf167890-0c88-4203-9cdf-a400dbf865c7.jpg|Alma killing an Abomination viciously c9d7c17e-4077-4f6c-b6fd-16d1b0632c16.jpg|"You can't hide from me" 931407-932146_20090210_001.jpg|Alma as she appears during Becket's surgery alma_1651330848_o.jpg|Alma looking into the city before its explosion ''F.E.A.R. 3'' FEAR3Wade_Island_StartPoint.jpg|Alma standing amidst a swamp in concept art of Wade Island. FEAR3alma.jpg|Early promotional art of Alma. FEAR3Almaa.jpg|Promotional artwork. Almaf3.jpg|Artwork of Alma on the official site. Fear_3_alma_by_vixengypsy-d2xjsjy.jpg|Alma at the end of the F.E.A.R. 3 trailer. F.3.A.R. Live Action Trailer 527.jpg|Live action Alma seen in a F.E.A.R. 3 trailer. Almascream.jpg|Alma delivering in F.E.A.R. 3's live action trailer. Almatrailer.jpg|A close up of Alma's live action incarnation. Almawarehouse.jpg|A scene from the trailer depicting Alma in a sunny warehouse, with a ray of light obscuring part of her face. F.3.A.R Point Man Trailer 158.jpg|Alma behind the Point Man in the F.E.A.R. 3 trailer. WadeMansion Foyer Paintover Delapidated.jpg|Alma standing at the top of the steps in concept art of the Wade Mansion. ScaryAlmaFEAR3.png|Child Alma. 0EA64521769369F643E510A91884C068399F7642.jpg|Alma behind tree with a swing with her doll. F.E.A.R._3_alma_in_the_prison.jpg|Alma within the prison. Alma in boys' room.jpg|Young Alma in boys' room. Teenalma2.jpg|Young Alma in the Store. Almastore.jpg|Alma appearing to the Point Man. 1B5E106205EFDEB309BD235E0FE7953F3258CEDA.jpg|Alma in the store. Almafettel.jpg|Alma with Fettel. Alma in dress.jpg|Pregnant Alma in the store. 1.JPG|Pregnant Alma. Fear3 alma2.jpg|Young Alma in F.E.A.R. 3's Soul King and Contractions multiplayer modes. Almafear3.jpg|The first officially released image of child Alma in F.E.A.R. 3. Almafetteldeal.jpg|Alma invoking the first Synchronicity Event with Fettel. F.3.A.R_Child_Alma.png|Alma in a flashback. Family.jpg|Alma alongside Paxton as the Point Man watches. 6BF0FEA3BD5C5FC8CCF7217B301FA6D0F607DE0D.jpg|Alma in Flashback looking at young Point Man. birth1.jpg|Delivering. scared_alma.JPG|Alma during birth looking at Point Man. F646D4BDA905C452B9910A93B2978458B5ADB4FB.jpg|Alma during the birth. maxresdefault (15).jpg|Alma in the Sewers download (10).jpg|Alma appearing in a morgue-like area ''F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point'' Epposter.png|Alma on a poster for Extraction Point. Almasmerge.jpg|Alma's adult and child forms merge into one. GET_AWAY_FROM_ME_by_faithtastu.jpg|Alma appearing to the Point Man in the subway. Alma in Hospital Morgue.PNG|Alma in Hospital's Morgue. 3fd223a1-2f98-45d0-8230-53d951a0e2e7.jpg|"You're safe now" d409aad4-53f1-4ed7-9085-a4b003c3f2e3.jpg|"Hurry" 3a85a671-38f7-4849-bb77-77c886449aaf.jpg|Alma's own asylum ''Alma Interviews'' Almadrgreen.jpg|Alma with Dr. Green. Almapoint.jpg|Alma pointing at a drawing. Almastare.jpg|Alma glaring at Dr. Green. Almacell.jpg|Alma trapped in a small cell, implied to be where ATC forces her to live. Almainterviews2.jpg|Alma approaching Dr. Green. Almaskip.jpg|Alma skipping happily as Dr. Green crawls towards the door in terror. e8237e59-5842-44ec-99ba-1011cfbab28b.jpg|Alma interviewing Dr.Green 4dac1e1b-e4bf-4086-a3ab-e6079236559c.jpg|Alma staring at Dr.Green angrily Other images Realalma.jpg|Actresses were dressed up as Alma to advertise F.E.A.R. Almaguide.jpg|A page from the Field Guide's section on Alma's history. Almacomiccon.jpg|A live action version of Alma at E3 F.E.A.R. 3 booth. Almacabin.png|The reference to Alma in The Cabin in the Woods. Alma_s_Music_box_by_faithtastu.jpg|Alma's music box, found in F.E.A.R. 2. pcggnjQTtkg.jpg|Alma at a game store in London Videos ''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon'' F.E.A.R. Alma Compilation Part 1|Compilation of Alma scenes in F.E.A.R. Alma Compilation 2|The second half of Alma's scenes in F.E.A.R. Alma Cut Scene|Deleted scene of Alma in F.E.A.R. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Alma2 Compilation 1|Alma scenes in F.E.A.R. 2. Alma2 Compilation 2|Part 2 of Alma's scenes in F.E.A.R. 2. Alma2 Compilation 3|Part 3 of Alma's scenes in F.E.A.R. 2. ''Alma Interviews'' Alma Interviews|The Alma Interviews. Category:Galleries